Modern vehicles (such as aircraft) typically include multiple sensors to measure various parameters relating to the vehicle and its operation. For example, a commercial airliner may have a plurality of sensors (such as, for example, tyre pressure sensors and brake temperature sensors) associated with a landing gear, as well as various other sensors on other parts of the aircraft. These sensors are connected by wired communications links to avionics systems of the aircraft, located in the fuselage, which process the sensor data and provide information to displays in the cockpit. It may generally not be possible to access the output of the sensors without entering the cockpit to view these displays. However; the sensor data may be of significant usefulness to ground crew tasked with checking and maintaining the aircraft when it is on the ground. It may not be possible or convenient for ground crew to enter to cockpit to obtain the sensor data, meaning that ground crew must use separate sensors to obtain the same data already being measured by the aircraft on-board sensors. It is therefore desirable to provide a way for ground crew to remotely access the sensor data gathered by an on-board sensor of a vehicle.